


hitomi ni utsurukienai yume

by hackercatz (beherrscht)



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Dubious Consent, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Parallel Structure, Pegging, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 09:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29748582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beherrscht/pseuds/hackercatz
Summary: Three parallel lines.
Relationships: First Elder/Third Elder (Noblesse), Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Garda/Muzaka (Noblesse)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	hitomi ni utsurukienai yume

**Author's Note:**

> [瞳](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-qLltTZ6ML4)に映る消えない夢。  
> —an indelible dream reflected in my irises
> 
> (dubcon is for 1/3)

Raizel isn't sure what actions in life led to himself half-naked in a bed with a camera pointed with it, but when he sees Frankenstein so joyous, he cannot find space in his heart to regret it. Despite the anxiety crashing into him in tsunami waves, he carefully organizes his face so none of it would show on his face.

He'd been the one to suggest this to him in the first place, after all—to partake in his stream.

Even with his furious efforts to school his expression, Frankenstein reads him as easily as he always does, and settles next to him to kiss him once chastely on the lips. "Hey. You know you don't need to do this to prove that you love me, right?"

Raizel nods, hands folded neatly above one another. "But—"

"—You still want to try, I understand," Frankenstein completes the sentence for him. His face relaxes, creases vanishing and making him look his age. "I just want you to understand that this is a lot even for people who don't have issues with social interaction, so I'll understand if you get overwhelmed. You remember the safeword?"

Raizel thinks that if he ever shows the slightest hints of discomfort, Frankenstein would stop to ask him if he's doing alright, cameras be damned. Instead of pressing that, Raizel nods dutifully and echoes, "Noblesse."

"I'll stop if you tell me to stop, but that's just in case," he smiles fondly and kisses the edges of Raizel's lips. "Are you ready?"

A part of him still wants to flee, escape, to the comfort of solitary confinement where he never could be perceived. "As much as I could be," he whispers right into his mouth, then squeaks as Frankenstein kisses him and presses him into the mattress.

(To the both of their surprise, Raizel doesn't have any issue during the filming, though Frankenstein does ask once again if he's sure as they're about to fuck. But that's because both of them forget that the camera is rolling, far too engrossed in each other's body heat for their mind to stray elsewhere.)

* * *

"Uh, Garda? What is that?"

Garda flicks her eyes up to stare at her bed-partner curiously while fastening a belt to her cervix, one with a thick rod attached to the center. "A strap," she replies blankly, obviously.

Muzaka narrows his eyes. "Yeah, but why are you wearing it?"

"Because this is what my show is about," she replies succinctly. Then, dubiously, "Do you not know? Have you never watched it?"

No, he wants to tell her, _no_. Muzaka is attractive, which meant that he never had an issue with luring pretty women into bed whenever his sex drive started craving again. Though he watched porn sometimes when it was late in the day and he couldn't be bothered to get out of the bed to hit a bar, he's never had a need for a professional stream. The only reason why he said yes to this is because despite the stalkerish tendencies ("Don't you have a phone?" Muzaka had asked once, and Garda replied, "This is a sure way to attain someone's reply") Garda is a good—and very _attractive_ —friend, and Muzaka had no reason to say no to no-strings-attached sex. Muzaka sighs, his exasperation escaping his throat involuntarily, but he doesn't say anything in objection. He already said he would do it, and he doesn't want to put a dent in his charismatic image by backing out of this.

He must be making a funny face, because Garda stares at him funny, and gives him a soothing smile. "Don't worry. I'm quite good at this. I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

"I doubt it," but Muzaka still throws off his shirt, and the camera begins to roll.

(At the end of the day, Muzaka _does_ enjoy it, not that he'll ever tell anyone. Though, from the way Garda smiles knowingly at him afterwards, the secret isn't something for only he to keep.)

* * *

The moment his lover had whipped out the handcuffs, First knew what was coming; that had been the only reason why he hadn't been surprised when Third had casually flipped their positions over and slid a handcuff over his wrists, only letting out a grunt as the lock slid into place.

Third, having immobilized him efficiently now looms over him, gaze impassive and voice flat. "You're not very upset about this," he comments like this fact _disappoints_ him.

First only shrugs—or does a best imitation of a shrug that he can pull off with his wrists bound behind his back. He's spent enough time in bed with Third to know that whatever convoluted and insane play he wants to bring to the bedroom would be very beneficial to them both, even if it seems dubious and dangerous at the time. Even their experiments with control and BDSM had been interesting and yielded fruitful results, even if he didn't find all of them particularly thrilling.

Third only smirks at his reply, leaning forward, whispers right into his ear like he's offering a valuable secret only to be shared between the two of them. "You know, I have a camera recording us right now."

"You little _shit_ ," First thrashes in his bondage, the metal unrelenting in his struggle. Third knows—he _knows_ how much he dislikes being filmed without consent, even with his photogenic tendencies. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

His reply is a smirk. "Why, is it working?" A knee presses into the bulge rising in his pants. "I don't think it's working _that_ well, if you're still getting off to it."

"Fuck, let me _go_ —" He twists his body viscerally in an attempt to throw off the younger man off his body, but Third easily readjusts his position, riding him like how he'd balance himself above a horse. His blue eyes, frantic and reflecting the shine of the harsh light above, makes him seem nothing like the aloof, alluring, equanimous honor student that everyone thinks that he is. _And he calls my personality an act—_

They do have a safeword, or a safe-gesture—it's been something First had insisted while they were planning out a particularly vicious roleplay, although Third had insisted that he don't one and never will need one—three rhythmic kicks into the mattress. Neither of them have ever evoked it, Third making good on his promise-threat and First unable to with his own sizeable ego, though there had been a few interesting instances when First had gotten very, _very_ close (turns out he has a phobia for blood when they're in amounts to cause exsanguination and they're coming from someone he cares about.)

Perhaps it's because of his flat, unimpressive expression that First can clearly hear Third's _'Well?'_ in his own mind in the utter silence. Suppressing his need to snort, he just grinds himself against Third's ass, ignoring the unease swarming his stomach.

(He doesn't safeword during the entire time Third positions himself above him and rides him. By the time he's twisted out of the handcuffs, he's too busy with smashing Third into the mattress to think about the camera.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah well i tried. i think i deserve a sticker. yes this is technically all in camboy au verse (even 1/3??? though i imagined them as normal college students here) this fic... probably fits in that au's timeline somewhere??? idk. it may not. but i did use an oh my girl song as the title just in case it does. i need to write camboy au my writing is just bhkjigieriopiopdf
> 
> anyways if youre into noblesse maybe maybe join [cadiscord](https://discord.gg/hSVkdHj) where i hover like a dead spirit haunting esc and the other mods who actually talk about noblesse. especially about 1/3. talk to me and shaads about 1/3


End file.
